


Worm your way

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Sylvworm, Worms, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: The day of Sylvain's birth, the Margrave held a big celebration party with the biggest Noble. When an old lady with a worm around her shoulders came to celebrate the Crest-heir, the Margrave refuse to see her or her ugly worm.Out of rage, the old lady curse the little baby...Eight years later, this curse seems to be words cast in the wind...And yet, the curse is worming his way into Sylvain.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Worm your way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!!  
> First! On those times, please, stay at home and wash your hands!! Be careful if you have to go outside!! Also thank to every cashier, retail worker and people in the pharmacy and medical industry!!!!
> 
> Secondly, english isn't my first language and I have dislexia so I hope this fic isn't too much full of mistakes!!!
> 
> And last but not least, please, remember that you're awesome!!! I believe in you and someone love you dearly!!! You can manage to do your current project whatever it is (unless it's illegal then please stooop) and if you can't today, don't worry, resting yourself is fine too!!!  
> Thank you for reading my fic!!!

The 5th day of the Garland Moon month of the 1160th Imperial Year, the Margrave Gautier was holding a big celebration. His friend, the Duke Fraldarius, was there with his wife and his three years old son; his other friend, the King himself had come with his new wife, of weak constitution but big heart, coming even though she wasn’t feeling any party… The Margrave couldn’t count how many Nobles and rich people were gathering on his Mansion. And for reason?

His son!

The flesh of his flesh.

The blood of his blood.

The most precious being he had seen in his whole life!

He was saying this to everybody, as his wife, standing by his side, was holding the hand of their ten years old child.

And him, he was holding his born-today baby. He already had the bright powerful red hair of the family. He was sleeping and he was doing that so well!! His Crest-bearing son! He showed him to whoever wanted to see him… or not frankly, but no one could touch him. Not even the Margravine, the could when he would need to be feed, but not now! Miklan had wanted to old his baby brother but Miklan had pushed him away as if he feared he would manage to suck his Crest out if he touched him.

“Lord?” a voice came as the Margrave showed his baby to the King Lambert for the ten times, at least.

“Yes?” he groaned.

He looked at him, recognized one of the servant.

“Someone is at the door and would like to come bless your baby.”

“Who is it?”

Everything was there…

But if someone wanted to give more present to his baby? His lovely son deserved it!

“It’s an old lady…”

“I already told you to just throw them outside!” the Margrave groaned.

“Dear friend,” the King started.

“It’s fine, Lambert.”

On those words, the Margrave went to the door, still holding his baby against his chest. He couldn’t let go on him.

He arrived at the door and saw that old lady, with a fluffy long thing, like a snake, around her shoulders.

“It is him… the baby…”

The baby born very early in the morning and everybody had been brought here because the Margrave _needed_ everybody to meet his heir.

“Don’t touch him. Don’t even lay your eyes on him!” He hiccupped when he saw the snake, or maybe a worm?, move on her shoulders. “You and your ugly thing!” he said.

“This… ugly thing?”

On her shoulder, the… thing started to cry.

The lady frowned in rage.

“If that’s it! I wanted to bless your son but from now on, he would be only cursed! The son you are so proud of would never be normal!! I hope for you his surrounding will be better than the one you have and they would be able to see through him! I doubt, anyway, that your so loved heritage will pursue!”

The Margrave saw the thunder fall around her, the lightning gleaming around her in a worrying way… and he slammed the door closed.

He hugged his precious little baby.

His hope.

“Of course you will let our heritage pursue. Everybody will love you. My treasure…”

**_Eight years later_ **

On the carriage, Sylvain was all excited. He couldn’t stop moving his feet.

He was always so happy to leave the home. He was always so happy to come in the Dukedom and be allowed to play with Glenn. Or to the County! He was very well getting along with Ingrid! And what about the Kingdom? The young Prince was so cute and he loved playing with him. But he thought he loved the most coming to the Dukedom! Perhaps because they came so often here and Glenn always treated him well?

He was so nicer than his brother…

He had learned to him how to throw stone on water to make it bounce instead of throwing the stone in his face.

When the carriage stopped, Sylvain didn’t wait more to jump outside of it.

“Wait for me,” the Magravine asked.

“Yes, mommy.”

“AAAAH! You’re all here!”

“Rodrigue!” she smiled.

“Albertine,” he replied, coming down the stairs. “It has been so long. Ten months?”

“Oh! Dear Rodrigue, I wish!” Albertine approached, pressing her hand against Sylvain’s back. “It has been two years!”

“Indeed…”

Now Rodrigue remembered how busy he had been, between the different battles and taking care of his two children.

Rodrigue grabbed Sylvain who dashed toward him. He lifted him in the air, laughing.

“You are so tall now!” He smiled while putting him down, ruffling his hair. “But you should take care, look at your cute face, with so many bruises…”

“I’m a bit clumsy!” Sylvain replied.

His smile showed one of his missing teeth.

“He is,” Albertine sighed sadly. “But he is still very happy and plays a lot so I’m glad.”

She caressed his hair at her turn.

“Where is Glenn, uncle Rodrigue, please, please, please?” Sylvain begged.

“Oh, Glenn is training. He won’t be there today. But have you ever met Felix?”

“I don’t know…” the little boy replied, frowning.

When he was born perhaps? He always remembered a tiny baby but nothing else…

“Then you will meet him!” the Duke said with a smile.

He showed the way to the garden and Sylvain ran excitedly to it after a look at his mother who nodded kindly.

She sighed when he disappeared.

“Is something wrong?” Rodrigue wondered. “Sylvain isn’t…”

“Sylvain is fine,” she replied. “As fine as possible… He is clumsy but… he is a ray of light. I’m just worrying about this lady at his birth… I know nothing happened and I know it was just an angry lady… Lucas shouldn’t have yell on her. I always think about her curse, anyway. I don’t think something will happen to Sylvain but I can’t help. What if he was so clumsy because of this?”

“I’m sure everything will be alright,” Rodrigue said. “You know how children can be clumsy. Felix often fell and without a kiss to make it better, he would cry for hours,” he laughed softly.

She wanted to say that Miklan never had been that clumsy but she just smiled.

Every child was different, after all…

Sylvain turned on the corner of the big Mansion to enter in the garden with a big smile on his face. He couldn’t help his happiness. He wanted to meet Felix! Have a new friend!

When he arrived in the garden with such a beautiful green grass, he saw a child on a swing, a big smile on his lips.

Sylvain froze, watching him.

“Oh, hello!!!” the little child yelled to him, moving his hand to him.

Sylvain blushed.

“I’m Sylvain!”

“Felix!” he replied.

“Can…” Sylvain dashed toward the swing, passing around. “Can I push him?” he asked to the servant.

“Of course. But be careful, little Lord Gautier.”

Felix laughed when Sylvain pushed the swing. His cheeks were all red. Sylvain smiled, keeping pushing the swing. Again and again… and again, and this until Felix had enough. As soon as he asked to get down, Sylvain stopped the swing. They played off ground-touch and also hide and seek. Sylvain was more than happy to finally found Felix hide in the bushes, his cheeks round and red of happiness.

He was smiling so much. And then, the second after, Sylvain watched him as he dashed to the flowers dotting the big garden.

He moved toward him.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Felix said, seeing him move.

“But… what are we playing, now?” Sylvain asked with hope.

He had never done that before. With Ingrid they played with the horses, taking care of them or learning to ride them; with Dimitri it was quieter, and loved to learn the chess with him. But playing on a swing, chasing each other, searching each other?

He never got this…

His heart was full of bliss.

“Wait,” Felix said.

He started to pick up the flowers. He made a tiny bouquet, very colorful, and came back to Sylvain who was kindly waiting.

“Here! It’s for you!”

Sylvain took the bouquet, tilting his head on the side.

“What is it?”

“A bouquet! I made it for you! See, those flowers are red like you, those are blue like me, and those white… are very pretty!” he smiled.

“It’s for me? But it isn’t my birthday?” Sylvain replied confused.

“I just wanted to give you something! Thank you for playing with me!”

Felix passed his arms around Sylvain.

Sylvain who blushed.

And suddenly disappeared in an orange cloud…

“Fatheeeeeeeer!!! Auntiiiiiie!!!”

Rodrigue and Albertine were taking the tea, talking about their children and their country when they heard this scream.

The man was the first to get up, dashing to the garden to protect his little Felix, yelling that way. But Albertine was really on his heels.

They arrived outside and saw the clothes of Sylvain on the ground, some flowers over it and the remains of the flowers in Felix’s palms.

“What happened?” Rodrigue asked.

“Where is Sylvain?” Albertine demanded.

“I think… I think it’s him…”

Felix held out his hands. Under the petals, there was an orange fluffy worm, his little trunk pressing against his skin.

“That’s unbelievable…” Rodrigue said.

“Except…” Albertine brought her fingers to her lips. She never saw the old lady but she remembered the description of her husband… “It might be the snake-or-whatever-it-is the old lady had…”

Rodrigue wanted to push it away and told her the curse wasn’t a thing but… this little worm in his son’s palms.

“We will find a way to change him back. Felix, go inside with Sylvain.”

“Yes! I take care!”

Felix put his hand above the other and ran toward the Mansion.

“I had a little lizard and he didn’t survive very long but I will take care of you, Sylvain!” Felix said.

The little trump pressed kindly on his palm.

He entered the living room and sat on the sofa before opening his hands. Sylvain had rolled in the flowers and watched him. He wanted to talk. He wanted to say how grateful he was but there was no real sound coming out his… trunk. It looked like moan, as if he was, in fact, suffering.

It was better to stop.

He didn’t understand what was happening.

He heard his mother talking about a snake and an old lady but… No, wait! That made him think about something else: once, Miklan told him he was cursed and he could never find love… But coming from Miklan, that just looked like a threat… Something he would say to make him sad.

But…

He wasn’t sad.

He was quite happy to be on those palms, with the flowers on him…

Felix laughed when he saw him roll in them.

“If you stay like that, can I keep you?”

Sylvain stared him.

“I will take care of you!”

Then, the little worm nodded.

“Great! I will give you food, make a little bed for you with a nutshell! Let’s be together forever! Ever! Ever! We stay together until the death! Okay?”

Sylvain quickly nodded his head and pressed a tiny kiss on his palm.

Felix laughed, it was tickling him.

He leaned and pressed his lips on his tiny little forehead.

And coughed.

Suddenly, there was orange smoke all around. And the second after, he was hugged by Sylvain.

“Swear we stay best friends until the very very very very last moment,” he said, tightening his arms around him.

“Sylvain! You have flowers in the hair,” he laughed, pushing them away. “I swear!”

“I’m so happy!!!”

**_Eleven years later_ **

****

“Promise me to be cautious…”

“I will, mom. I haven’t transformed since years,” he replied.

The woman folded her arms, looking her soon. She loved him and she trusted him but through the years, he had transformed very often. If the first time it had been short, it last more and more after that. She still remembered the time he stayed for five hour in such a state, installing himself on Felix’s shoe and regretting it when his friend started to train with Ingrid.

But it had been two years since he hadn’t transformed.

Perhaps it stopped once his puberty over? Though it seemed a bit weird because it started way before his puberty…

Gladly, it hadn’t happened a lot out of his house. He hadn’t transformed around someone else than Felix, Ingrid and Dimitri. And… well, Glenn but this one had brought his secret away. His family knew it and perhaps Miklan had talked about it to his bandits friends but Sylvain didn’t care.

Worm had nothing special, except being cute if he related to a young Felix…

But nothing else.

No worries to have about it.

He would go to Garreg Mach, hit on a few girls perhaps, and when it will be done… it will be done. And nothing else would change because he still would be Sylvain, with the Crest of Gautier and all the girls wanting a baby from him…

He knew about the curse. For him, the Crest was the curse. Transforming into a worm was quite cute…

“Take care of yourself,” Albertine Gautier told him, taking softly his cheeks in his hands.

“I will, mother. And if something happen to me, don’t worry, Dimitri will save my ass! Or Felix? Or Ingrid! Or myself if I’m not too lazy,” he said.

“Just be sure everything will be alright,” she said. “Send us letters as often as you can.”

“I will!”

Sylvain smiled and kissed her cheeks.

After hours of travel in the carriage of the Gautier house, Sylvain finally arrived at Garreg Mach. He wasn’t thrilled about it, honestly. After everything he said to his mother, he just… didn’t want to meet people.

But he was ready to face it, anyway.

No matter what will happen…

He could do it.

He was more than able to do it!

Sylvain swallowed a big gulp of air then pushed open the door of the carriage.

“Sylvain!”

Ingrid smiled to him, waving her hand. Sylvain smiled back, waving back. The carriage had the colors of the Kingdom, the mark of the Gautiers… It wasn’t surprising to see his friends, there. Dimitri was standing a few steps away, Dedue by his side. It was rare to see one without the other.

And…

There was someone else.

Someone who looked away, his arms folded.

And Sylvain’s heart skipped a beat.

“Oh oh,” he said.

With time he could recognize this little pinch in his heart, his body turning hot and…

**_Poof._ **

Suddenly, there was an orange cloud. And no more Sylvain, just clothes…

“Fuck,” Felix let out.

He quickly closed the distance between him and the clothes. Kneeling, he ruffled through them and took a tiny fluffy worm in his hands. No one had to learn about this… If anyone learned about that wormformation…

“Are you doing this on purpose? On the first minutes?!”

The little worm shook his head. His little trunk pressed on his palms. The young man opened his shirt and slid the worm in it. It was tickling and he struggled not to let out a laugh.

“Will he change soon?” Ingrid asked, approaching him.

“Do I look like I know?! The last time it took…” He let out a laugh and then hit his hand on his chest. “Stop it!”

Or perhaps on Sylvain that was hitting his chest five times with his trunk so he would indicate it needed five hours the last time.

“We can’t let others discover…”

“Can you step away from me?” Felix asked to Dimitri. “I will take care of him, that’s fine! He should turn again in one or two hours. STEP AWAY.”

Dimitri raised his hands, stepping away from Felix.

Felix who let the care of Sylvain’s baggage to the Nuns of the Monastery. It wasn’t like he would need them anyway. He left for the dormitories. It was the safest place anyway. The boy pushed open the door of his room. He was about to open his shirt to let Sylvain coming out but he changed his mind and went to Sylvain’s door. There, he removed the little worm.

“Here is your room.”

Sylvain pressed his trunk on his hand, softly. He looked up toward him, his eyes seeming so big, a big googling…

“Look at your room.”

But Sylvain kept watching him.

Felix moved him so he would look, he was holding him just between two fingers and Sylvain wiggled between them.

“Happy?”

Sylvain shook his head.

“What now?”

Sylvain looked the bed, then Felix. He had tiny begging eyes.

“Are you trying to make me go in your bed while you are a worm?!” Felix hiccupped. “You can’t stop hitting on people even like that?!”

If Sylvain could have facepalmed, he would have. But he didn’t even know if he could move his tail that much.

In fact, he didn’t know if he had a face… or a tail… or if there was more?

Sothis! He changed into worm for eleven years and he still didn’t know what it was. And he barely could crawl correctly. It asked more than you believed and most of the time people just carried him away!

The worm pressed his trunk against Felix and looked him with begging eyes.

“You want me to put you on your bed?”

He frowned.

That wasn’t very intelligent because the Nuns will soon be there and if they threw Sylvain outside…

“Hm… Come with me.”

Felix came back in his room, still holding the worms. He went to his bed and put him in the cushion.

“Tell me if you’re fine,” he snickered.

The worm pouted, not that you could really notice it, and he rolled on the pillow.

Felix removed his sword from the sheath so he could train. He didn’t like to train inside, in his room, but it was better to keep an eye on Sylvain. The worm was so tiny, he might lose him if he didn’t take care.

On the pillow, Sylvain was just watching Felix. He was like that since one hour but… didn’t get bored. He couldn’t move much because it really was hard to move as a worm on a decent ground so imagine when you were lost in the blankets…

And he couldn’t even talk to him.

He was a worm.

Doing weird sounds.

But he was fluffy and tiny at least!

He didn’t know if this was really useful though. Felix didn’t care about whatever was tiny and fluffy.

Two hours later, he changed his mind when, as Felix opened the door, a little fluffy cat was welcomed inside. He watched him as he hugged the animal and would honestly as loved be at his place. He wanted to be hugged too.

And he stayed there, just watching. Jealous of a cat.

He stayed there. Watching him. He stayed there as the cat was brought on the floor again and Felix started to train again.

Sylvain hadn’t much to do so he kept watching him. If the curse was real, and of course it looked more than real than ever, he understood why he couldn’t find love. Honestly?! He was… turning like that? What if that happened in the middle of something? With people not used to it?

Felix saw it when he was just six years old.

The others were his friends…

And they did their best to hide it because it was so dangerous for him. Like… being thrown in the stairs in a worm state was traumatizing enough to know he didn’t want anyone to know about this.

But… frankly? He wasn’t sure if… the curse was what coming on his way.

The fact was that he loved this idiot who barely looked at him.

If that wasn’t a curse on itself…

He moved a bit on the edge of the mattress to look a bit more at said idiot. And a pain suddenly passed through him.

He let out a big scream.

Even in this form, you could understand he was screaming and the shriek was enough to force Felix to look at him.

The cat he had invited inside had jumped on him and was now attacking the poor worm.

“Let go on him!” Felix groaned.

His tone was so severe, the cat tensed but that didn’t change that Felix took him by the neck and lifted him.

“Leave Sylvain alone!”

“Meoooow.”

“I won’t change my decision. You let him alone, that’s all.”

Felix put him down and he took the little worm in his hands. Laying him in one palm, he passed his fingertips in the fur so he could see if there was something. Had he been bit or something?

It seemed there was no blood.

It was already something…

“You’re good?” he asked, lifting the worm.

Sylvain had the head a bit dizzy. Between having been rolled on the bed by the cat and now… it seemed like he was too high and while he never had high phobia, it almost panicked him…

But he nodded.

“I certainly can’t put you back in the bed,” Felix said.

He glanced at the cat, still looking the little worm with envy.

“I won’t stop training. But if you behave, you can come on my shoulder.”

Sylvain nodded.

Felix installed him but he had no idea how that tiny worm could only hold on place with his swift movement. Sylvain moved to his neck and pressed himself against him. It was ticking him and he fought against the laugh.

“Stop it! I said behave!”

The worm threw him a puppy-angel look.

“Yeah, yeah… Do you really think I don’t see through your game?” he said, pressing his finger on the tiny head.

Sylvain played dead. Until Felix took him and opened his shirt, sliding him in there. The worm blushed, if a worm could blush, as he returned there. Damn, the girls didn’t allow him to visit their chest that often!

“Don’t move or I hit you!”

Sylvain nodded.

And Felix couldn’t help giggle because of the fluffy fur.

“Sylvaiiiin!” he protested.

At this moment, Sylvain would have loved to move more because seeing him laugh was a blessing… How could he not love seeing him that way? How no one could not yield to such a smile? Want to hug him… Now, he would have loved to hug him if he wasn’t just a ridicule worm.

Of course he was under a spell…

Felix’s spell.

Of course he was cursed…

Each time, it was the same. When he felt the love growing within him and that he felt courageous enough to go confess his feelings, he just turned into a worm and couldn’t say nothing.

Okay, this time, the curse had brought him in the softest place in the World.

But how many times he should have been there for Felix and had been transformed into a ridicule worm? That time Glenn died; the time he came back, covered with blood, in shock and refusing to talk to Dimitri ever again… It was the last time he transformed. For months, Felix barely accepted to talk to him through letters because he couldn’t have been there…

But two years ago wasn’t really the last time for his transformation. He always had hid the one where Felix started to talk to him again. When he had received a letter, long and full of feelings, he transformed again and had to wait for minutes, almost one hour, before he could be Human again and reply to the letter so dear to his heart.

It was a curse…

He would never tell his feelings to Felix…

Hours passed.

Felix had train for the most of time. There was just one time where he had to go in the bathroom to wash him and change him. Sylvain being Sylvain, he wasn’t allowed in the bathroom. Felix was too suspicious, and the poor worm ended in a little box to be protected from the cats.

It was better than nothing.

Especially when, in the end, he was in the pillow while Felix was sleeping.

Well… He hoped Felix wouldn’t move too much.

On the pillow, he just watched him.

He was just a worm and he couldn’t do a lot of things…

He was just a worm and if he still had a heart, it was swelling so much that it hurt.

He was just a worm but… he could say what he had on his heart…

The words left his brain to become a strange sound. Felix groaned and turned toward him.

“Yes, Sylvain, good night,” he replied.

He pressed his lips on his fur.

An orange cloud suddenly filled the room, making them cough.

“Felix!” Sylvain hiccupped.

“Sylvain?”

Felix covered his eyes and looked away.

A man who lost his clothes while becoming a worm wouldn’t have them back after…

“Listen to me! Do you remember the very first day?” he asked.

“What?”

“The swing.”

Felix glanced at him, his cheeks red, frightening to see him all naked.

But a new orange cloud covered Sylvain and he was a worm again. A worm falling from the bed and hitting the floor harshly. And insulting in a form language. He wanted to tell him… He wanted to tell him ‘Remember that first day, on the swing? You were so cute… You were a ray of light in my life and I never stopped thinking about you. You were the first to give me something because you wanted it and not because you have to. When you took me in your arms, if I had known what wedding was, I would have asked you in marriage…”

But he was just a worm, screaming insanities in worm language.

That curse!

He hated it!

He wanted just a chance to know if Felix could feel the same.

Perhaps that wormformation was saving him because Felix would push away and never talk to him ever again?

But what if the wormformation was pushing him away from his fate. From his Felix…

“The swing…” Felix said. “Okay.”

He got up from the bed and passed above the worm. He went to the chest of drawer and grabbed a candle he lightened on. He also took a black cape with a hood, the everything adorned with white fur, and put it above his sleeveless turtleneck – which was efficient to sleep well and be ready to fight – and his short and his high kitty socks. He didn’t even put on boots, preferring to take a sword.

Sylvain wanted to ask him what he was doing.

But he just stayed on the floor until Felix picked him up. A candle in one hand, a sword at the tight and a worm on his shoulder, Felix left the room. He hoped that Seteth wasn’t around because he had already understood it was better not to break the rules around him…

He didn’t want to be thrown out of the school.

Or perhaps he wanted.

Anyway, he left the dormitories then the building and the whole monastery.

He even passed through the doors of the marketplace, totally left alone at this time of the night. Sylvain watched him without understand anything. Why was he walking through the forest with the flame of his candle shivering under the cold wind?

What was he doing?

Perhaps he was abandoning him?!

Just like Miklan had abandoned his dog one day in the middle of the wood?!

He remembered again how his father had been angry against _him_ for having lost his dog. Being the dear Crest-bearer heir of his father wasn’t enough to avoid the hits… But he was used to suffer from the decisions of the Margrave.

After all, he was a worm, on the shoulder of the love of his life.

And he perfectly knew why.

He just waited, his little trunk around the cape of Felix so he wouldn’t fly away because of a blow of wind…

After a moment, they arrived in a meadow in the middle of the forest but not far away from the village next to Garreg Mach. You could notice the houses and building from here…

And this meadow, sheltered a bunch of game for children. Slide game, cage game, an area with a lot of sand and a swing…

Felix walked toward it.

He knelt and put down the worm on it.

“I don’t know what you wanted with the swing… There is a swing. Is it what you wanted?”

The worm turned toward him, watching him with big eyes, surprised.

He just brought him at a playground, on a swing, because he believed it was what he wanted?

He wished to kiss his face. It wasn’t that far away. Perhaps if he jumped…

Felix folded his arms.

“What a worm could do with a swing? Am I supposed to push you? You are a grown up… and you would fall…”

The worm looked him with big brilliant eyes.

Felix bit his lower lip when he saw the tail hit the swing.

“This is ridicule…”

He got up and removed the coat, throwing it on the floor. He hesitated to take out the sword too. It would annoy him on the swing but if someone attacked them, he wouldn’t defend himself with a worm…

But he still had his fists and his legs…

Fine.

He threw his sword on the coat and took the worm to sit on the swing. As he started to move his legs to make the wing move, he checked that Sylvain wasn’t feeling bad. It must be such an amount of wind for him…

“Are you okay?”

He had the fur in the wind, all ruffled. But Sylvain looked like he really had fun…

He smiled.

Cute…

“You are really impossible.”

He pressed a kiss on him.

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his thighs and an arm around his back, almost falling because of the body appearing on him.

“ _You_ are impossible,” Sylvain said. “I wish you know how much it means for me. The first time I saw you on that swing, the number of time it was just me and you. I would have pushed you until the end of the time. Just to be with you. Just to hear you laugh.”

“Sylvain…”

Felix was blushing.

And it was hard to know if it was because he had a naked man on his thighs, embracing him lovingly.

Or because of those words that crushed his heart.

Both of them, probably…

He could have lean on him and kiss him dearly.

But…

Yep, Sylvain was a worm again.

And Sylvain really hated that curse.

Yet… he started to understand.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t love. It wasn’t that he couldn’t be loved. It was just that… his feelings, each time they exploded within him, were turning him into a worm. And dear, he really was mad of love for Felix. No wonder why he kept wormforming next to him…

But if he was right…

A kiss…

Could he steal away a kiss from his Felix?

Felix lifted him, plunging his eyes in his eyes. Just one second. He was bold but not too much…

“You’re an idiot, Sylvain. The swing isn’t what matter. I was glad when you passed time with me. Even as a worm. Better as a worm, because you shut up at least,” he smirked to him.

The little worm muttered an ‘I love you’ than only others worms could understand…

Felix leaned toward him. Sylvain dared to present his trunk toward him. Felix raised an eyebrow but pressed his lips against it.

The second after, freckled fingers passed under Felix’s chin to tug him in another kiss. He let him the time to push him away if he wanted but Felix didn’t, kissing him back, making his heart hammer in his chest. He passed his fingers in the dark hair, the other arm still securing their position. He didn’t want Felix to fall…

Felix who passed his arm around his shoulders, the other hand still around the chain of the swing.

When their lips separated, just a few millimeters away, Sylvain pressed his forehead against his.

“I love you,” he said, helplessly, out of breath, burning of love for him.

“I love you…” A cloud of orange replied to him. “Seriously?!”

Felix looked down at the little worm happily curling on his thighs and sighed, looking away and hiding a smile, his legs making move the swings without he realized it.

Again and again…

Until the Sun would rise…


End file.
